Lo que callamos las fangirls
by Nattasja
Summary: Llorando, pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiera en el mundo más chicas que, como ella, se encontraban desamparadas, sin tener a quien contarle esos oscuros secretos que toda fangirl guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón. Envió la invitación y sin tomarle importancia, se preguntó si realmente alguien estaría tan desesperado como ella para asistir a semejante invitación.


Hola, soy Nat y esto es lo que ocurre cuando lees fics a las tres de la mañana.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es mera coincidencia.

* * *

Las tres de la mañana, una taza de café sin azúcar junto a la laptop y con los audífonos puestos aunque hacía eones que el soundtrack de _La ocarina del tiempo_ dejó de sonar.

A veces pensaba en que debía verme de lo más patética en esas condiciones: moqueando sobre mi teclado, lleno de por sí de comida que no pensaba limpiar (¡Ja!), con la mirada medio perdida en la pantalla y llorando porque…oh mi dios, mi corazón pudo haber estallado en pedazos con una luz de arcoíris escapando de mi pecho en cualquier instante. Debí haberme detenido, eso dolía demasiado, me hería y ahí estaba yo, tomando la taza de café para beberme los últimos sorbos (y considerando levantarme a ir por más y de paso ir al baño: no me había movido desde que comencé con eso).

Tenía miedo de clickear en "siguiente". En parte porque dios no debió permitir que "hacer" estuviera escrito sin H, en parte porque eso era sólo demasiado hermoso.

Era el último capítulo de esta cosa, de este fanfiction que encontré hacía tres horas y que no había podido dejar de leer porque era magnífico (exceptuando la parte de la H de lo que nunca nadie debería hablar). Fueron veinte capítulos llenos de angst, fluffy, drama, comedia y romance, y me pregunté qué clase de broma enferma era esa en la que una persona puede escribir así de bien y olvidar que "hacer" lleva H.

Sentí que mi corazón se encogía, mi pecho dolía y de pronto la vista se me nublaba porque leí las últimas líneas, que se leyeron como el manifiesto de mi OTP. Y quería gritar y retorcerme en el piso y asmfneofbedjlncsaas, porque mi OTP era increíblemente perfecta y ese fanfic sólo me reafirmó la verdad que su creador se negaba a ver ¡Pobre hombre iluso! ¡Nosotras conocíamos mejor a sus personajes!

Me deslice sobre la silla, estaba casi acostada en ella con los pies asomándose al otro lado del escritorio y me tallé los ojos. Tomé la taza de café y mis sollozos se agrandaron al darme cuenta de que estaba vacía.

No era la primera vez que me encontraba en esta situación. Llorando por la pareja perfecta y preguntándome cómo es que pude leer esa cosa sin arrancarme los ojos.

Esa tarde me llevé a la Universidad unos capítulos impresos del fanfic porque tenía una hora libre y no iba a desperdiciarle haciendo la tarea o alguna tontería así. Me puse a leer y entonces llegué a las partes llenas de angst. Mis compañeras me vieron al borde de las lagrimas y preguntaron qué me pasaba ¡Si tan sólo hubieran sabido! Podría haberles dicho que estaba leyendo el fanfic más angustioso de mi corta vida, pero no pude porque ellas ni siquiera sabían qué era un fanfic y si comenzaba a hablarse de dioses nórdicos que hacían porno gay cuando había tormenta, se habrían planteado muy seriamente el usarme como objeto de estudio en clases.

Quise decirles lo bello y doloroso que era lo que estaba leyendo, desahogar de algún modo mi dolor pero no pude porque ellas jamás lo entenderían.

Así que esa era yo, sola y llorando por un fanfic a las tres…no, cuatro treinta de la madrugada. _I just have all these feels…_

Me quedé un rato embarrada en mi silla mientras pasaba por mi escritorio en Tumblr. Ví las publicaciones, me reí con algunas y luego otras me recordaron las emociones de ese tonto fanfic que estaba pegando en Word porque un día se lo daría a leer a mis hijos (¡Ja! ¡Yo perpetuando la especie! ¡Ba dum tss!)

Pero mientras rodaba mi dedo sobre el pad de la laptop ví que también había muchas otras fangirls (o pude que fueran fanboys…) por ahí, teniendo sentimientos tan intensos como los míos. Y tal vez estaban solas igual que yo, tal vez no tenían a nadie con quien compartir sus emociones y también estaban embarradas en su silla porque no soportaban las emociones.

Fue casi una epifanía.

Me dirigí al panel para escribir. Esa puedo ser la cosa más estúpida que haya hecho en mi vida pero me arriesgué porque era por las fangirls, por mis fandoms, por mis OTP, '_cause I ship it like Fedex._

Escribí una invitación, era cutre pero a quién le importaría. Invité a las fangirls que estaban cerca de donde vivía, las invité al café que solía frecuentar para discutir sobre nuestro fandoms y todos esos sentimientos. Seguramente ellas tenían historias que contar, fanfics que les rompieron el corazón y emociones que nunca pudieron soltar porque no había con quien. Pero yo estaba ahí haciendo lo único bueno que haría por el prójimo jamás. Les daría un lugar para hablar, desahogarse, llorar y retorcerse porque sus ships les daban sólo demasiados feels.

Le di enviar.

Eran las tres menos quince de la tarde. Estaba en el café de siempre, en una mesa del fondo, con la laptop abierta sobre la mesa y un cappuccino a lado. Cité a quien quisiera venir a las tres de ese día. No creí que nadie viniera, y si venía tal vez fuera un secuestrador o algo así.

Nadie iría.

Decidí dejar de mirar a la puerta insistentemente, las fangirls no estaban tan desesperadas como yo creía (no tanto como yo).

—Eh…¿Nat?

Levanté la vista de la pantalla, rezando porque nadie hubiera visto el porno SasuNaru que se cruzó de pronto.

— ¿Tú eres Nat? ¿La chica del blog?

—Sí y ¿tú eres…?

No me dio su nombre: Me dio su nickname.

* * *

No crean que se trata de una broma, lo que se verá en los siguientes capítulos son testimonios de personas reales que, como fangirls, se callan muchas cosas porque su entorno físico no las comprende.

Si es el caso de alguna persona que por cosas del destino está leyendo esto, puede escribirme un mensaje privado. Será completamente anónimo.


End file.
